1. Field of the Invention
Snow and ice can create hazardous conditions on roads, sidewalks, parking lots, wherever there is either vehicular traffic or pedestrian traffic. It is most desirable that snow and ice control compositions meet certain criteria among which are first; efficiency of snow or ice control; secondly, it is desirable that the snow and ice control composition is non-corrosive to metals; thirdly, that it is biodegradable; and fourthly, that it does not damage plant life.
2. Prior Art
The prior art is replete with the use of sand or cinders to obtain traction, that is, to provide a gritty surface thus allowing vehicles and pedestrians to obtain traction. Additionally, sodium chloride or calcium chloride pellets may be employed to melt the ice and snow. Combinations of the two have been employed. In recent years attempts have been made to provide snow-ice control compositions which contain corrosion inhibitors to help prevent corrosion of metals. U.S. Pat. No. 3,630,913 teaches the use of a fluid de-icer composition containing urea, ammonium nitrate, ethylene glycol, water, and chromate salts to provide for non-corrosiveness of aluminum and magnesium metals. Another snow and ice control composition is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,928,221 which contains a mixture of urea, ethylene glycol and methanol.